some thing strange is going on
by tntfriday13
Summary: something has happend to hiei, kurama, and boton and its up to yusuke to find out. yaoi


YUSUKE!!!!!

WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT TODLER!!!

A/N heh heh looks like yusuke and koenma are arguing again ;

Koenma ignored Yusukes usual name for him and just kept stamping papers on his desk.

Ok koenma, Yusuke said. Why did you call me to spirit world in the middle of a fight, The guys I was beating up saw me take out the communicator which by the way looks like a girls compact and starting laughing, IN FACT THEY LAUGHT THEMSELVES TO DEATH!!!.

Now calm down yusuke, koenma said. I called you up here because I have a new mission for you.

What could be so damn important that you break up a fight.

YUSUKE!! BOTON, KURAMA AND HIEI HAVE GONE MISSING!!

Yusuke just stood there with wide eyes

WHAT DO YOU MEAN MISSING!!

They, they just vanished, koenma said. I sent boton to go and get kurama and the next thing I know her and kurama just vanished from my tv and when I tried to find them again they didn't show up.

Cant you just call boton on her communicator?

I already tried, I tried everything but I just cant find them, I would go look for the myself but I just cant leave.

Ok I'll go and try to find them, yusuke said

Thank you I, KOENMA, KOENMA SIR, and ogre came running into the room.

WHAT IS IT, I'M IN THE MIDDLE OF A CRISIS HERE!!!, koenma yelled at the ogre

But sir before boton, hiei, and kurama vanished mukuro sent one of her men to spy on hiei, he said that hiei was building a castle in the middle of the Sahara desert, in an oasis.

Hmmm, Yusuke go check it out, koenma ordered. I'll drop you off 2 miles south of the oasis.

WHAT?!?! Why cant you just drop me off in the oasis?

Because oasis's have special powers that act as an force field to whoever try's to go into it using portals.

What? Yusuke asked confused

To put it short..I CANT TRANSPORT YOU THERE!! Koenma yelled. NOW GET YOUR ASS TO THAT OASIS!!!.

YUSUKES PROV

I cant believe this he sent me 2 miles away from the oasis in the hot sun with snakes all over the place I swear when I get back I'M GOING TO KICK HIS LITTLE TODLER ASS!!!!!

2 hours of running faster than a cheetah because he was being chased by one later

NORMAL PROV

Yusuke finally made it to the castle in the oasis, he got across the water and was now giving the cheetah (WHO WAS AFRAID OF WATER) the bird.

SO HERES THE CASTLE, yusuke looks up, MAN IT'S HUGE!!!

Just then the castle doors open. Hmm this seems like a trap but I guess I'll go in anyway, Yusuke says.

Yusuke walks in throw the doors.

SLAM!!! The doors shut closed…and its dark…perfect.

YUSUKES PROV

Damn its dark, yusuke thinks.

Just then lights come on and he sees hiei walk up to a HUGE chair (like a kings chair) and sit down, his jagan open.

OH, DETECTIVE HOW GREAT YOU CAME, hiei said in a sarcastic voice.

Hiei do you know were kurama and boton are and…what's with the castle?

NORMAL PROV

Well you sure are asking a lot of questions, I built this castle for me, my mate and my servants.

Ok do you know were kurama and boton are?, yusuke asked

Yes I know were they are, KURAMA!!. Just then kurama came out of the same place hiei had been and walked up to hiei, then sat on his lap.

HEY KURAMA!!, WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!!, yusuke yelled/asked.

BOTON!!, hiei yelled.

Just then boton came flying into the room riding on her oar with a blank look on her face.

She landed right next to yusuke.

Ok so what are Kurama and Boton doing here Hiei? Yusuke asked

I'll tell you that later right now why don't you fallow boton to your room.

Ok, yusuke said as he got on botons oar and rode off into the hallway of the castle. I wonder why everyone is acting strange here? Yusuke thought.

Boton landed right next to a door and she motioned for yusuke to go in. well I guess I'll figure out why nobodies talking to me and stuff tomorrow because right now I'm bushed, yusuke thought as he stepped into the bedroom.

BACK TO HIEI AND KURAMA IN THE THROWN ROOM (that's were they were when they met yusuke)

HIEIS PROV

Hahahaha, now that yusuke is here he'll be easy to brainwash with my jagan, hiei told kurama.

He'll become my new slave, first I shall brainwash him than the fool and then the entire world.

Brainwashing boton wasn't my part of my original plain but when she was with kurama I thought I could always use 1 more slave. Now I have kurama as my mate and boton as my slave. Hiei thought out his plan.

THE NEXT MORNING

YUSUKES PROV

I new something was wrong when I found that my door was locked. So I used the only method I could think of, I took that girly looking camunicator out of my pocket and screamed at the toddler. KOENMA I FOUND BOTON, HIEI AND KURAMA, I NEED YOUR HELP.

Ok yusuke I'll send my other teams there to help you.

I hung up the camunicator and tried to find a way out.

That's when I spotted the window and I thought PERFECT I CAN USE THAT TO ESCAPE!!. But when I looked out the widow I saw I was on the 12th floor. So I jumped out and ran like hell. (A/N o..k how did he do that with out breaking his legs?)

So I ran all the way back to Japan were I went to go and get kuwabara.

To find him I knew just were to go….the temple he's probably flirting with yukina again.

That's when I saw them hiei was using his jagan to make kuwabara act like a chicken and Kurama was laughing and smiling in hieis arms.

I don't know were yukina was but I just ran up to hiei and punched him in the face. That's when kuwabara started attacking me . I punched him in the stomach and he flew into a tree.

Then hiei put kurama down and started running towards me. He swung his sword at my head but I ducked just in time to save my hair. Then I spirit gunned him right on the shoulder. Just then Kurama came with his rose whip and started fighting me. He got me pretty good too I had cuts on my arms and on my face. Boton came up behind me with her oar in her hand and swung it toward my head. That's when I blacked out.

NORMAL PROV

Boton had just knocked yusuke out with her oar when yukina came and flew ice crystals at her. Boton was pinned agains a tree unable to move.

Yukina was not alone either because right behind her was koenmas other fighting team.

A/N now you would think I would write something like, Then koenmas fighting team kicked hieis ass and kurama, boton, and kuwabara returned back to normal. But that's not the way this story is going to end.

Hiei used his jagan to turn the fighting team into brainless zombies and they bowed at his feet.

They took him to spirit world were he brainwashed everyone there and took over all the 3 worlds.

Hiei decided that using his jagan to make kurama love him was wrong so he released him. Then hiei discovered that kurama already loved him. So he and kurama got married, after they were married hiei jumped on kurama and they had one heck of a night.

And kurama never topped once

THE END


End file.
